Darkrai Boarding School
by Milotic1244
Summary: Join Ash, Dawn, Drew, May, Gary, Leaf, Paul, Misty as they journey through Romance and Drama and even more Drama. In school life. Pearl, Contest, OldRival and Novel


Welcome to my new story Darkrai Boarding School

The Main Cast : In this story

**Girls****Ages**

Dawn Berlitz 15

May Maple 15

Leaf Green 15

Misty Waterflower 16

**Boys**

Ash Ketchum 16

Drew Hayden 16

Gary Oak 16

Paul Shinji 16

**Ash: Yay new story *runs round skipping* **

**Me: It's my first story so shut up doofus.*throws cat at his face**

**Ash: ahhhh **

**Gary: hello… will someone notice me and my sexiness *fake coughs***

**Me: Oh hello Gary **

**Gary: H-**

**Me: FOR GOODNESS SAKE ASH! TAKE THE CAT OF YOUR FACE!**

Disclaimer: I got a letter today that told me I got fired from the Pokemon industries so I do not own pokemon. :'( Oh and I got fired as manager of McDonalds as well so I don't own McDonald's either T-T

I live in the U.K so school doesn't have grades it has years so when your aged:

3-4 = nursery

4-5 = reception

5-6 = year one

6-7 = year two

7-8 = year three

8-9 = year four

9-10 = year five

10-11 = Year six

11-12 = Year seven

12-13 = Year eight

13-14 = Year nine

15-16 = Year ten

16 -17 = Year eleven

17- 18 = Year twelve

18+ = College/ University (sorry if you don't understand)

This story will consist of some small chapters so don't expect a really long chapters like this one. This story will not be short and sweet hopefully not to fluffy but I don't know… Sorry for the long intro. On with the story then.

Chapter 1: First day

**Dawn's POV**

_A new year at Darkrai boarding school how exciting! _I thought to myself

"Hey May to think we've been in this dorm since we were eleven and now were sixteen. How time flies by." I said, taking a spoonful of my cereal and shoving it in my mouth.

"I know, and have you noticed how hot _Ash _ has got. After all he is _your first crush_." May teased. I felt my face heat up.

I somehow knew she was gonna mention Ash now its time for payback.

" Oh May, haven't you realized I got over Ash and now I love Drew." I spoke trying to hide the fact that it was a lie.

"WHAT!" May exclaimed her mouth gaping wide open. Then placed a piece of her toast in her mouth and chewed on it intensively.

Now that was the reaction I was looking for.

" Ha! May you fell for it, yet another year." Misty laughed as she walked in. Taking a piece of bread and putting it in your toaster.

" Awww. Misty you stole all the fun." I complained

"Laugh out loud" Misty said. Now that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.

"Oh you could of at least said lol, not laugh out loud Misty, it was by far the stupidest thing I heard apart from Ash getting lost In _McDonald's_." May stated

" Ash got lost in _McDonald's._"I giggled

" Hey it wasn't that funny. In my defence it was the biggest McDonald's ever." came that _oh so_ familiar voice.

" Ash your not allowed in the girl's dorm corridor's. School rules." I told Ash.

I knew he didn't care and honestly neither did I no-one ever listened to the rules, and no-one ever got detention. I just decided to let him in, that way he wouldn't even get caught. I opened the door to find Ash standing there with that dumb grin of his.

"Ash you're already dressed for school that's a new one. And where's Gary, Drew and Paul they usually come with you?" Misty asked.

" They're still getting ready." He responded

" I don't believe you, you're always the last one ready." May added

" Oh well there's a new time for everything Miss I-sleep-all-day." He answered

" HEY I DON'T SLEEP ALL DAY!" May replied obviously angered

" _Yeah I believe you there May." _I spoke sarcastically.

" HEY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE" May screamed.

I took another bite out of my cereal. Then walked out the room into the bathroom to get changed into uniform.

The uniform consisted of a white blouse (frilly sleeves for girls) a black and blue tie, a navy blue jumper with the school logo on it and the choice of black skirts or trousers. I always wear skirts and tights.

I proceeded to change and then go back to the main room.

"Ash what are you here for anyway?" I asked

His face went a bright shade of red.

"Oh no reason at all" He said and looked at the ground.

" Ash are you okay you've gone red. Do you need some ice?" I questioned.

" oh I'm ok" He said continuing to stare at the ground. Oh well if he chooses not to look up that's his choice.

" I know why he's red, he's blushing it's because you-" May started but was stopped by Ash's hand being placed over her mouth.

_I wonder what she was going to say _I thought to myself.

" You know Dawn you and Ash are as dense as each other." Came the voice of Gary.

Leaf suddenly came rushing out her room like she knew Gary had appeared… Well she probably told him to come here anyway.

" Oh Gary just SHUT UP." I sniggered, and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Yeah" Ash added "Absolutely" Ok now that was just stupid

" Oh Leaf it's you! " Gary said very unenthusiastically .

" Awww, Gary, I've missed you so much." Leaf spoke sarcastically.

You see Gary and Leaf hate each other. Well kinda. There in the denial stage at the moment, so you know how it goes.

" You know what, you two should date." Me and Ash spoke in unison.

" Yeah well you two should date." Gary and Leaf replied

"uh...uh" Ash started

"Um.. No we... uh... won't... never!" I finished. Me and Ash looked at each other and slowly a blush creeped onto my face.

"Awww the dense people have crushes on each other," Drew teased as he walked in.

" Yeah well you and May _love_ each other" Me and Ash spoke in unison again.

Everyone looked shocked for some reason.

**Misty's POV**

Ok now they shouldn't of brought that up. Don't they know that May and Drew broke up two months ago because Drew kissed Brianna in front of May, well actually Brianna kissed Drew in front of May.

" Hey now only Paul need's to come and we have all the group." Gary spoke breaking the silence and chuckling nervously.

" WE KNOW THAT!" Everyone (Except Gary) in the room shouted.

" Ok, ok" Gary replied a lot calmer than the rest of us.

"Good" I huffed, I wanted him to say something stupid so I could hit him with my mallet but oh well.

Leaf looked like she was about to say something but the bell rang.

" Time to get to class," I said before wandering out the room to see Paul trailing behind me. I stopped and waited.

" Where were you all morning?" I asked before giving him a peck on the lips.

Ok now your probably confused. Well, me and Paul have been secretly dating for a month now but we won't tell anyone until we feel the time is right. There,

explanation finished.

" Mist, not now, May, Drew, Dawn, Ash, Gary or Leaf could of seen us then we'd be in for it." Paul stated

"Ok I'm sorry, and you didn't answer my question." I spoke placing my hands on my hips trying to use some attitude.

" I stayed behind because I knew I'd make a move on you by accident." Paul muttered before walking towards his classroom.

**(Time Skip) At lunch**

**Ash's POV**

I sat down at a empty table with my tray in my hands. Drew and May started heading my way Drew had a smirk on his face as he placed his and May's tray's down and sat next to me and May sat down next to him.

"Drew why are you smirking?" I asked getting curious.

" Its cause he just beat up some Year eleven with his Absol and Flygon." Dawn said unenthusiastically before sitting down to eat her food. " And have any of you guys see Paul, Misty or even Gary and Leaf? 'Cause I haven't seen Paul all day, or Gary and Leaf after this morning." Dawn finished

" Now that you say that, I haven't seen them all day either since this morning." I said followed by a 'Same' and a 'Hmm…' from May and Drew.

" Well Gary and Leaf might be hiding somewhere from the principle from playing a prank on the science teacher, at least I think Lucas told me they had played a prank, _or they could be making out_. But Paul and Misty I don't have a clue about." Drew spoke up

" That's true!" May added

**Normal POV**

With that Ash finished his lunch so he stood up to go put my tray to the washing up area. After he was done putting it away he walked back to the table.

"Anyone else done cause I wanna' go for a walk your free to join me if you want to?" Ash asked.

Everyone on the table shook their heads symbolizing a 'no' and carried on eating.

"Fine I'll go on my own" Ash finished right before Melody ran up and offered to go with Ash.

**Dawn's POV**

" Hey Ash. I'll walk with you." Melody offered

"Sure Melody!" Ash said a bit too cheerfully.

Melody then grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him off somewhere. I needed to find out what was going on.

**I'm sorry for the very crappy chapter, it is short, but it is my first story. Oh well! I don't care the next chapter will (probably) be better then this one.**

**C ya next time. I don't know when that will be. Bye.**

**Gary: G-**

**Ash: Goodbye**

**Gary: Aga-**

**Me: Yes, you don't get heard again… Goodbye **


End file.
